


Notebooks in the Safehouse (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: Marvel
Genre: Agoraphobia, Audio Format: MP3, Bucky is confused about food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Stress Baking, Stress Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Winter Soldier hunkers in his bunker. Sam Wilson won't try to coax him out, but he can at least visit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notebooks in the Safehouse (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Notebooks in the Safehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075388) by [Bouzingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo). 



> Recorded for the Exploration challenge at [](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)**fan_flashworks**

Listen or download at https://app.box.com/s/i0romph3nsve237od8jt


End file.
